Harry Potter and the End of the War
by Wormtailfan1989
Summary: Post HBP. Full of adventure, surprises, twists and turns. New allies, old enemies, deaths, romance,family love and friendship are all mixed together in this story. Harry decides to return to Hogwarts for his seventh year, only to discover that things have


(AN: This is my version of what I think Book Seven should be. Chapter 1 explains an IMPORTANT part of the Potters' heritage. Full of battles, a return of a certain character, allies, and deaths. So enjoy. And Harry Potter does not belong to me.)

Chapter 1: The death of the Potters 

James Potter looked at his son taking his first steps towards Lily. Harry was starting to look like him in every single way, except for the green eyes. Those were his mother's.

Lily was the only one, apart from himself that knew about James' heritage. James was a descendant of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. Which made him a true Seer. He had only just discovered this after finding a long lost letter from his father, Andrew Potter. Now he knew why his middle name was Godric. But he also learned of Lily's heritage. It turned out she was NOT a muggleborn. She was in fact a direct descendant of Helga Hufflepuff, who descended from Merlin. So that made Lily Merlin's heir. But she knew she had to keep this secret from everyone except James because if Voldemort found out, he would try to persuade her to join him. But she knew she had to tell someone.

James not only had one Animagus form. He had eight. So he tried them out. It turned out he had the following: Stag, which he knew of, Lion, Dog, Rat, Wolf, Dragon, Phoenix, and Gryffin. James then knew he had to tell someone else. Someone he trusted.

Remus. James was starting to lose trust in his best friend Sirius because the Dog Animagus sometimes could not keep secrets. And since the Whomping Willow Incident involving Snape, he could not trust him that much. Remus, on the hand, could since he was a werewolf.

"Are you going to fire call Remus?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," James. Which he did. A few minutes later, Remus came stumbling out of the fireplace.

"So what did you want me for James?" Remus asked. James sighed deeply.

"Remus, I just found a letter from my father, saying that I am the heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw," James said. "And Lily here is Hufflepuff and Merlin's heir. She was adopted Remus. She's actually a pureblood."

"So you are the Heir," Remus said. "So that makes Harry the Heir of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff AND Merlin."

"Yeah it does," James said.

"Mo'ny!" Harry cried. Remus smiled and picked the almost one-year-old up into his arms.

"Remus, can you please not tell Sirius or Peter? I feel I can't trust Sirius after what he did in sixth year. And as for Peter, well I don't want him to worry. I still trust Sirius very much. But not with major secrets like this. Not anymore."

"Sure James," Remus said. Then he sat down and began bouncing Harry on one knee. Harry giggled. James laughed.

"It seems Harry is taking a real liking to you Remus," James said. "Too bad you could not be his godfather."

"I know," Remus said. "But, you've got to admit that Sirius is an exceptional godfather. He is, after all great with kids."

"Yeah," James said smiling. "He is." Then they heard an all too familiar voice.

"OI! Prongs! Lily! Anybody home?" Sirius's voice rang.

"In the living room Padfoot!" James called. A few minutes later Sirius Black appeared in the threshold.

"Remus! When did you get here?" Sirius asked, sounding a bit surprised.

"A few minutes ago," Remus answered.

"Pa'fot! Pa'fot!" Harry cried.

"Hey kiddo!" Sirius exclaimed. Then he gathered Harry into his arms and sat down on the couch, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"So, have you seen Wormtail lately?" James asked.

"Oh yeah," Sirius answered. "He's been acting strange lately. He kept seeing Dumbledore ever since he became Secret Keeper. He's been moping around. Don't know why."

"Well maybe he has been asked by Dumbledore to do something dangerous he does not want to do," James said. Lily checked her watch.

"James! We got to go! Alastor needs us at the Ministry now!" She said. Both she and James were Aurors.

"Right!" James said. "You two don't mind watching Harry for a few hours?"

"Nope," Sirius said. "And don't worry. I know how to take care of a baby." Remus rolled his eyes in amusement. James and Lily disapparated leaving the two other marauders with their baby son.

Harry's tiny head was lying upon Sirius's chest. He was mewing softly. Sirius smiled at his godson.

"He's taken a real shine to you Sirius," Remus said smiling.

"I know," Sirius answered stroking the small tuft of black hair on Harry's head lovingly and then kissing the top of it. "I've grown rather fond of him. And I am not going to leave him no matter what. Not even if I get locked up in Azkaban or if I get sent through the veil at the Ministry. Nothing will keep me away from Harry. The Veil of Darkness will not be able to withstand the love I have for my godson. I've done it before and I have done it again."

"Spoken like a true Marauder," Remus said.

"I'm jealous of James," Sirius said. "He helped create this handsome boy of his and I didn't. But at least I will be a part of his life."

"Remember the last time you fell?" Remus asked.

"Yeah," Sirius answered. "Voldemort kidnapped me in our fifth year right after our last exam. He was about to kill James when I stepped in front and fell. I came back before the sixth year started. It took James a long time to stop blaming himself. He got seriously injured and tortured trying to save me. That scar on the back of his neck has not really healed. If I fall through that veil again when Harry is older, I will probably come back either before his sixth year or after."

"James tried to kill himself after you fell," Remus said.

"What! Why?" Sirius asked shocked. James had never told him this.

"Well, he had just lost you and then a few days later, he lost his sister," Remus answered.

"That explains the cut on his wrist," Sirius said. He turned his attention back to Harry who was sleeping in his arms.

"Do you think Harry will accept me as a werewolf when he grows up?" Remus asked.

"Most definitely Remus," Sirius answered. "Remus, if anything happens to me and Harry's parents, will you take care of him for me?"

"Yes," Remus said. "But Sirius, nothing is going to happen to you or James or Lily."

"I know," Sirius answered. "But I can't shake off the feeling that something bad is going to happen." Then they heard a voice.

"Is anyone here?" It said.

"In here Wormtail," Sirius called. Soon the plump fourth Marauder appeared.

"How is Harry?" Peter asked.

"Good," Sirius answered. "He's been quiet lately, which is good enough for me."

"So what have you been doing with Dumbledore?" Remus asked.

"Oh, nothing," Peter answered. Truth was that Dumbledore had made him a spy and that he had to tell where James and Lily were hiding. Only James and Lily knew about this. Peter knew that Sirius and Remus would come after him. But in time they would know the truth. And Dumbledore wanted him to erase the memory. Peter obliged.

"Peter? Are you all right?" Remus asked.

"Yeah," Peter said. "I'm fine." Then he fell asleep for some time. When he woke up, James was standing over him. Sirius and Remus were nowhere to be found.

"Its time for what you have to do Peter," James said. Peter got up and hugged his friend. Then he disapparated. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Do you think he will be able to do the right thing in the end?" Lily asked.

"I guarantee it," James answered. "One day, he will meet Harry and tell him the truth of what happened this night."

"Mama!" Harry yelled. Lily smiled taking Harry in her arms.

"He's going to be one great wizard, I know it," James said.

"I know," Lily said. "I just wish we could be there to see him grow up. I mean if we don't survive."

"I've seen what will happen to Harry," James said. "Once he comes of age, his life will get much better. For the first sixteen years of his life, he will face angst like no other person. But there will be times in his life that will be joyful for him."

"Harry's getting tired," Lily said. "I better put him into bed…" Then there was a blast.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" James roared.

"I'm not leaving you!" Lily exclaimed.

"JUST DO IT!" James roared. Lily ran out of the living room and upstairs. James took out his wand and entered the hallway. There standing in front of him was Voldemort.

"Well well, well," Voldemort said. "James Potter, all grown up. Ready to die?"

"I may get killed tonight," James said. "But my son Harry will survive."

"You think so? Well, I will kill him and you. Lily, however I will spare due to the fact that one of my death eaters wants her safe."

"STUPEFY!" James roared. Voldemort flicked the spell away.

"You may be Gryffindor and Ravenclaw's Heir," He said. "But I am more powerful then you. For I am Slytherin's Heir."

"Harry will defeat you when he gets older," James said coldly. "He will become more powerful then you."

"Oh really? Well then I guess you are wrong on both accounts. Crucio!" Voldemort yelled. James bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming. Voldemort then lifted the curse.

"You will not leave this house alive Voldemort," James said. "I have already destroyed your locket with the help of Sirius' brother. He died at your hands. And I have already destroyed the cup and Ravenclaw's helm. All that is left is the diary, the ring and your snake, which Harry will destroy."

"Shut up and say goodbye to your life Potter! _Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort yelled. The jet of green light hit James in the chest. He fell over dead. Voldemort sneered and made his way into the bedroom where Lily and Harry were. She began to scream.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" Lily exclaimed.

"Stand aside, you silly girl," Voldemort said. "I have no intention to kill you. Stand aside now."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead. Don't kill my son!" Lily yelled.

"Move mudblood!" Voldemort yelled.

"Not Harry! Don't kill him! Please don't! Please have mercy! Have mercy!" Lily yelled.

"Fine! _Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort yelled. Soon Lily fell over dead. Voldemort made his way over to the baby. Green light erupted from his wand. Suddenly, a bright light surrounded the two. The green light bounced back and hit the Dark Lord. But he did not die. Instead he became a weakened spirit and vanished, leaving nothing but tattered robes behind. As for Harry, he was alive and still in his body. But on his forehead, there was a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Two hours later, Sirius Black had arrived at Godric's Hollow to find the Dark Mark floating over the Potters' burnt house.

"No…" He whispered. He ran in and froze. James was lying on his stomach, motionless. He was dead. Tears ran down his face. His best friend, his BROTHER was gone. He ran upstairs and into Harry's bedroom. Lily, too was dead. But Harry was still alive and still breathing. Sirius rushed over to his godson and gathered him in his arms. Sirius noticed the scar that had formed on Harry's forehead. It was in the shape of a lightning bolt. Sirius then knew what had happened. Peter had betrayed him. Anger festered in his heart. Peter would pay for what he had done. But right now the only thing important to him was Harry. Then he walked downstairs. Soon he saw Hagrid.

"Sirius! Wha' happened?" Hagrid asked.

"Voldemort killed James and Lily Hagrid," Sirius said. "But Harry's still alive. I don't know how but he is." Tears ran down his face.

"I understand how yer feel Sirius," Hagrid said placing a hand on the young man's shoulder. "James was yer best friend."

"Let me take Harry," Sirius said. "I am his godfather."

"No, I can't let yer do that Sirius," Hagrid answered. "Dumbledore's orders. I have ter take him."

"No, I am now responsible for him!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Sorry Sirius," Hagrid said. Sirius reluctantly handed the baby over.

"Take my motorcycle," Sirius said. "I won't be needing it where I am going." And with that he disapparated, going after the one person who was to be blamed for the deaths of his dearest friends, Peter Pettigrew.


End file.
